The Atlantis Rumor Mill
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: The Atlantis rumor mill is working overtime. JE. Rating raised for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Atlantis Rumor Mill

Author: Earllyn

Rating: K

Pairing: J/E

Season: Any future one where John has finished War and Peace

Content warnings: Nothin' Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did John would be sitting here next to me! The O.C.s are mine though.

Lt. Rebecca Douglas was walking down the hallway in the residential area when she stopped. Coming out of Dr. Elizabeth Weir's room were Dr. Weir and Colonel John Sheppard. They didn't notice her because they were talking, smiling and Dr. Weir laughed. Becca grinned and continued.

"You'll never guess what I saw." Becca said, sitting down.

"What?" Captain Susan Stevens asked.

"Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard. Both coming out of her room." Becca grinned.

"Really!"

"Um hmm. They were smiling and laughing"

"You'll never guess what I heard." Susan said to Dr. Jeanette Randolph.

"What?"

"Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard were seen coming out of her room. And he kissed her!"

"He kissed her!"

"Who kissed who?" Sergeant Michael Park asked, walking up.

"Hey did you hear?" Michael asked Sergeant Christopher Andrews. "Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard were making out outsider her room!"

"Her room? I heard it was her office." Dr. Hikari Takaishi said, overhearing.

"Well I heard it was a little more than making out." Dr. Andrew McPartlin said.

"Hey did you hear?" Dr. Denise Dylan asked Becca.

"Hear what?"

"Dr. Weir's pregnant!"

Becca dropped her fork. "WHAT!"

"Yeah!" Dr. Weir walked by the table. "Dr. Weir. Congratulations!"

"Uh thank you." Elizabeth said, confused. She sat down at the next table. She smiled when John sat down.

Becca and Denise exchanged "knowing" glances.

"Thanks for lending me that book." He said.

"You started it already?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. It's great!"

Denise turned to Becca. "They're going to have to admit it sooner or later."

"Yeah." Becca said. "You can't really hide a pregnancy for ever."


	2. The Plan

The Plan

Author's notes: This has spoilers for season 2.

Elizabeth got her lunch and went to sit down. She noticed Lt. Aiden Ford sitting alone and went up to his table. "May I join you?"

He grinned and nodded. When he noticed her food he looked troubled.

"Something wrong?" She asked, taking a bite of ham.

"N-no ma'am."

She swallowed and looked at him. "How do you like being back?"

"Now that I'm no longer on the enzyme it's ok." He paused. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course Aiden."

"I know it's none of my business Ma'am but… Should you be eating that?"

She paused. "Why shouldn't I be?" While it was true she had gained _some _weight since arriving here it was quite rude of him to bring it up!

"Well it's full of salt and isn't that bad for the baby?"

She nearly choked. "Baby? What baby?"

"Your baby Ma'am." Aiden replied, looking confused.

"Lieutenant where did you hear that I was pregnant?"

"It's all everyone has been talking about!"

"I see. Did anyone happen to say who the father is?"

"Colonel Sheppard. You're not pregnant are you Ma'am?"

She set down her fork and got up. "No lieutenant I am not."

Elizabeth walked down the halls feeling as though everyone was watching her. Did everyone really think that…? She tapped her earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard? This is Weir. Will you please meet me in my office?"

By the time she reached her office he was already there. She didn't say anything at first, just sat down at her desk.

"John have you heard the latest rumor that is going around?"

He laughed. "No! There are so many who can keep track?"

"Well you'll find this one interesting. It's about us."

John raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

Elizabeth placed her hands on her desk and took a deep breath. How should she say this? "Apparently…apparently people are saying I am pregnant. And that you are the father."

John's eyebrows rose and he stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Lieutenant Ford asked me today if I should be eating ham. He was worried about the baby." She leaned forward. "We need to address this."

John smirked. "Elizabeth have you ever dealt with a rumor before? The more you protest it, the more people believe it."

"Then what do we do?"

He leaned forward. "You embrace it. People will eventually grow bored and move on."

"Are you suggesting we pretend to be a couple?" He nodded. "Will it work?"

"If not we could always spread out own rumor. Like that Kavanagh's ponytail is fake."

Elizabeth smiled and sighed. "Alright."

He leaned forward. "Well then I'll see you at dinner." He then kissed her cheek right by her mouth. "From their angle it would look like I kissed your mouth." He grinned and left.

Elizabeth stared after him for a moment then smiled.


	3. The Execution and The Twist

Chapter three: The Execution and The Twist

At six pm John contacted her and asked if she wanted to join him for dinner. Of course, going along with the plan she agreed.

When they had their food they went to sit down. To Elizabeth's surprise John went to sit next to her. He even moved his chair closer.

"We're being watched." He whispered, his mouth so close to her ear she felt his breath.

She looked around covertly and noticed several scientists were watching them. Smiling at him she moved closer. "Over there too."

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a table with military personnel. He smirked and started eating. Halfway through her set down his spoon and turned to her. "Isn't the Daedalus due to arrive?"

"Yes. In-" She cut off when John took her hand and began to stroke the top with his thumb.

"In?" He asked, looking at her as though nothing strange was going on.

"In two days." She smiled. "Either you're a really good actor or you've done this before."

He laughed. "No. I'm just improvising."

"Well you're very good."

John smiled and picked up his spoon, not letting go of her hand. Elizabeth looked over and saw the scientists talking excitedly and glancing at them. She smiled and continued eating.

Over the next week they made sure people saw them holding hands, laughing, whispering and with their arms around each other. It seemed however that the rumors continued.

"John the rumors are not stopping! I thought this was supposed to fix that!"

John thought. "Then I suggest we step up the plan."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Meet me in the Rec room at eight."

When she walked in the rec room that evening she found John putting a DVD in. "John? Care to explain?"

He held up the case. "The Notebook. Sit."

She raised an eyebrow but sat anyway. He pressed play and sat next to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course John. Completely." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need you to trust me for the plan to work."

They watched the movie and when it was near the end he checked his watch and put his arm around her. "Trust me?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. People are coming." He then leaned in and softly kissed her neck. She gasped, startled, and almost pulled away but he patted her arm reassuringly. He continued to kiss her, moving to her cheek then chin. She closed her eyes and heard a gasp. Her eyes flew open and she looked towards the door. Laura Cadman, Rebecca Douglas and Hikari Takaishi were standing there in shock.

"I-I'm sorry! I-We-" Cadman stuttered.

John laughed. "It's ok." He took Elizabeth's hand and got up, pulling her with him. "I'm going to turn in anyway." He kept hold of her hand and walked out.

Elizabeth waited until they were alone then turned to him. "John! What were you thinking! Now they'll think that we left to…to-" She broke off, blushing.

"Exactly. Now they'll 'know' and will grow bored." John smiled.

"But John they'll think we're _sleeping together_! They saw you kissing me!"

John smirked. "You didn't protest…"

She looked down. "Well you _are _a good kisser…"

John grinned. "How would you know? I've never _really_ kissed you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well goodnight John."

"Goodnight 'Lizabeth."

She started to turn away but instead turned to him. Grabbing his arm she kissed him. He seemed surprised but kissed her back, running a hand up her back. She moved her hand to his hair then pulled away.

"Sorry. I had to see."

"See what?"

"See if you were as good a kisser as you seemed."

He smirked and kissed her neck. "You do realize that now they're right. And it's actually their fault we're together."

"Well…we don't have to tell them. Imagine the bragging and I-told-you-so's."

"Yeah imagine. They'd be unbearable. Tough to be around."

"Hmm. That would mean we'd have to spend more time together."

Elizabeth moved her arms around his neck. "Maybe we should tell them then…"

He laughed and kissed her.

"I _told you_ they were together!" Ford said to McKay as they entered the hall and saw John and Elizabeth kissing.


End file.
